Solve for $m$. $m=-(4+m)+2$ $m =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ m $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} m &= -(4+m)+2 \\\\ m &= -4-m+2&&\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ m &= -2-m&&\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ m{+m} &= -2-m{+m} &&\gray{\text{Add m to each side}}\\\\ 2m&=-2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{2m}{{2}}&= \dfrac{-2}{{2}}&&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2}} \\\\ m &= {-1} &&\gray{\text{Simplify}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ m ={-1}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]